Pokémonové středisko
by SallyPejr
Summary: John je mladý trenér, který se chce dostat na šampionát a pokud možno i vyhrát. No a Sherlock je Sherlock... (Prostě byla přes den nuda, tak vznikla tahle krátká jednorázovka...)


Blíží se desátá hodina ranní, když si John sbalí všechny věci a vyzvedne své pokémony z ošetřovny. No a pak už mu nezbyde nic jiného, než čekat v hale pokémonového střediska na svého nejnovějšího kamaráda a společníka.

Sherlocka potkal (a zachránil) během nedávné bleskové povodni, která je oba chytla v lese poblíž města. Ta samá povodeň pak poslala oba mladíky a Johnovi vyčerpané pokémony do pokémonového střediska, kde se dva dny vzpamatovávali a léčili. John celou tuhle dobu čekání strávil se Sherlockem. Nebo spíš Sherlock tuhle dobu trávil s Johnem, protože on byl jediný, kdo dokázal tvrdohlavého a trochu bezohledného génia vystát.

Konečně se bledý dlouhán objeví ve dveřích a vydá se k Johnovi. Kdyby měl Sherlock schopnosti pokémonů, předměty by pod jeho rozzuřeným pohledem začaly hořet.

„Co se stalo?" zeptá se John trochu ustaraně.

„Volal mi Mycroft." zavrčí Sherlock vztekle.

„Oh." hlesne John. O onom neslavném bratrovi neví moc, ale i ta trocha stačí, aby věděl, že to není dobré. Ovšem Sherlock ještě neskončil.

„A aby toho nebylo málo, ten zmetek Moriarty získal už všechny odznaky nutné k účasti na šampionátu. V rekordním čase. Není možné, aby někdo během tak krátké doby třeba jen objel všechny ty stadiony, natož aby v nich bojoval." soptí Sherlock.

„Ale jak to teda udělal?" zamračí se John nechápavě. „Přece nemohl podvádět na všech osmi stadiónech? A nikdo by mu přece svoje odznaky nedal."

„I kdyby někoho vydíral, aby mu dal svoje odznaky, na každém stadiónu si vedou záznamy o zápasech." mávne Sherlock rukou. „Musel by nějak-"

„Dobrý den." přeruší Sherlockovu řeč veselý hlas sestřičky Molly. „Odpočinuli jste si před cestou?" zeptá se jich vesele.

„Ano." odpoví jí John s úsměvem a doufá, že si sestřička Molly nevšimla Sherlockova mumlavého 'samozřejmě, nejsme idioti'. Dlouhán má už tak mizernou náladu a to, že mu sesřička skočila do řeči, tomu taky moc nepomohlo.

„V tom případě doufám, že se vám po cestě bude dařit, a že brzy využijete služeb některého z našich dalších pokémonových středisek." řekne Molly vesele.

„Co tím chcete říct?" zamračí se na ni Sherlock vztekle.

„Cože?" špitne sestřička trochu nejistě.

„Co tím chcete říct, že doufáte, že brzy využijeme služeb pokémonového střediska?" zeptá se Sherlock naštvaně. „Byli jsme tady jen kvůli tomu, že jsme potřebovali ošetřit pokémony. Chcete říct, že se o ně staráme tak mizerně, že budou muset zase brzy k lékaři?"

„N- Ne." špitne sestřička Molly vystrašeně.

„Opravdu? Vaše prohlášení tomu ale velice naznačovalo. Co jiného si má člověk myslet, když odchází z nemocnice a oni mu tam přejí, ať se brzo vrátí?" povídá Sherlock tichým nebezpečným hlasem.

„Co se to tady děje?" ozve se nad trojicí rozhodný hlas policistky Sally.

„Co chcete?" obrátí se na ni Sherlock s tím samým vzteklým výrazem a hlasem, se kterými mluvil se sestřičkou Molly.

„Jak se jmenuješ a proč tady děsíš sestřičku Molly?" zeptá se policistka s rukama založenýma na hrudi.

„Jmenuji se Sherlock Holmes a nikoho tady neděsím." odpoví Sherlock ostře.

„Sherlock Holmes?" zopakuje policistka Sally s nechutí. „Tak to ty jsi ten pošuk, co všude vyvolává problémy?"

„Nedivím se, že je místní policie tak neschopná, když místo své práce rozšiřuje drby." vrátí jí Sherlock bez zaváhání.

„Policistka Sally! Sestřička Molly!" ozve se od vchodu do střediska nadšené zvolání a vzápětí u rozhádané skupinky klečí vysoký opálený chlápek s ježatými hnědými vlasy a zasněným výrazem. „Mé dvě krásky."

„Cože?" vyhrkne Molly překvapeně a celá zrudne, když ji příchozí chytne za ruku.

Tou druhou dlouhán drží policistku Sally, jejíž výraz se rozhoduje mezi překvapením a nechutí.

John podivné situace hned využije, chytne Sherlocka za loket a odtáhne ho pryč z budovy.

„Co to děláš?" vzteká se Holmes. „Ještě jsem s nima neskončil."

„Já vím." řekne John klidně, zatímco z kapsy vytahuje pokébal, ze kterého vzápětí pustí svého growitha. „Víš, sestřička Molly se s námi chtěla jen rozloučit, nemusel sis na ni vylívat zlost na Mycrofta a toho podvodníka. Moc dobře víš, že pokémonová střediska neznamenají jen nemocnici, ale i ubytování a jídlo a rady. Neměl ses k ní takhle chovat." povídá John, aniž by se na Sherlocka podíval. Místo toho sleduje svého pokémona a drbe ho za ušima.

„A policistky Sally se zastávat nebudeš?" zeptá se Sherlock naštvaně a se založenýma rukama se otočí k Johnovi zády.

„Řekla, že jsi pošuk." pokrčí John rameny. „Nebudu se zastávat nikoho, kdo uráží mé kámoše."

„K– kámoše?" zarazí se Sherlock a překvapeně se na Johna podívá. „Já jsem tvůj – kámoš?"

„Samozřejmě, že jsi." usměje se John. „Co jiného bys byl?"

„Já nevím." pokrčí Sherlock rameny a s rukama v kapsách se zahledí do země. „Pošuk, psychopat, nebezpečný blázen, šílenec."

„Hele, jestli ti tak někdo řekne, dám mu pěstí." řekne John s železnou jistotou v hlase. „Seš můj kámoš a to i přes to, že seš namachrovanej pracháč, co se občas chová jako pořádně praštěnej idiot."

„Já se nechovám jako idiot." naježí se Sherlock okamžitě.

„Občas jo." hádá se John a krátce kmitne pohledem ke vchodu do pokémonového střediska.

„Rozhodně ne tak často, abys z toho dělal pravidlo." dodá Sherlock neochotně a z trucu si zase založí ruce na prsou.

John se jen víc pousměje, ale pak se zarazí.

„Radši bychom měli jít, jde sem policistka Sally."


End file.
